


Grasp

by crystalclod87



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [2]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, Injury, Kidnapping, Sbi dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclod87/pseuds/crystalclod87
Summary: Dream finds Tommy in Technoblade's house and kidnaps him. Will Phil and Techno be able to save him?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136891
Kudos: 68





	1. Capture

The blonde shot his head back and forth to observe his surroundings. He was home, the chill of the basement made him shiver. He sat up in bed, before standing up in the middle of the small room. He stretched out and yawned. He climbed up the ladder, ascending to the ground floor of the house. “Techno? Phil?” He called, a grin forming on his face. 

He frowned when he didn’t get a response. Maybe they’re still asleep? They must be. He climbed up the second ladder to the attic, expecting to find his brother and father’s calm sleeping forms. He bit his lip when they both were nowhere to be found. He climbed back down to the first floor. He made himself a glass of water and drank it as he sat next to the fireplace. He grabbed one of the loaves of bread and tore off a chunk and popped it into his mouth. 

The blonde walked over to the coat rack. He picked up his boots, putting them on. He put on his warm and fuzzy winter coat, zipping it tight. He grabbed a sword from the table and walked out of the door. “Phil? Techno?” He called out once more. They were probably fine. They had to be. He made his way to the turtle farm, scanning for the pair and groaned when he didn’t find them there. The blonde made his way back to the cabin as it began to snow. 

He shivered, he hoped they would get back soon. He hated being alone. He clutched the sword as he sat by the fire, he stared into the mesmerizing flames for what felt like hours. Soon he felt himself dozing off, given the extra warmth. He woke up with a start, he gripped the armrests of his chair. How long had he been out? It was almost dark now. The fire had gone out. Tommy groaned, the dread in his chest returning. He shivered, seeing his breath in front of him. 

He nuzzled into the coat for much needed comfort. The blonde felt eyes staring at him from somewhere unknown. He jumped out of his seat when he heard a knock at the door. “Yeah?” He replied, walking over to the door. Phil and Techno had scared the shit out of him. He swung the door open and his face fell. He saw a masked man staring back at him. He tried to swing the door shut but Dream shoved his foot in the crack. 

Tommy stumbled backward, letting out a distressed cry. “W-What are you doing here!?” He cried out, gasping for breath. Dream pushed the door open with ease, walking over to Tommy and grabbing him by the collar. “You’re coming with me.” The dirty blonde hissed with venom that struck fear into the blonde. Tommy struggled against his grip, letting out a scream. His eyes darted around the room, he grabbed at the ground behind him blindly. 

His hand grabbed a hilt, he swung the blade forward, stabbing Dream in the side. Dream growled, furious that the teen was fighting back. The dirty blonde adjusted his grip, putting him into a tight chokehold. The blonde let out a strangled gasp as Dream tightened his grip ever so slightly. Soon his lungs felt like they were on fire. Tears brimmed in the blonde’s eyes. “What are they gonna think, huh?” Dream smirked. Tommy let out a pained whimper.

“When they come back, you’ll be long gone.” The dirty blonde spoke coldly, his eyes full of bloodlust and rage. Tommy’s face had grown purple, he scratched against Dream’s strong hands. The blonde’s baby blue eyes soon faded to a dull gray. He stared at the masked man with unfocused eyes. His eyes drooped shut, blood trickling from his red lips. A satisfied smirk grew across Dream’s face as he loosened his grip on the teen’s neck. He threw the blonde over his shoulder. 

Tommy woke up with a strangled gasp, his exhaustion laden mind panicked when he didn’t recognize where he was. It was a dark, cold room. He hugged himself, shivering, he wasn’t wearing his coat anymore. He tried to stand but let out a pained yelp when he felt something tug against his ankles. He fell to the ground, his hands coming up to defend his face from the stone floor. 

He shot his head over his shoulder, his frantic eyes widening when he realized why he fell. Thick iron chains had been fastened to his ankles from the wall. The blonde’s breathing quickened, his eyes darted back and forth, the memories coming back to him in a tidal wave. 

Dream had found him. The blonde winced as he rubbed his neck, infruitating the bruises that were dotted on his neck. His head pounded, his throat was dry and sore. The blonde’s lips were cracked, hacking coughs shook his whole body like a leaf. He wiped his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed as blood smeared onto his hand. Tommy’s eyes darted to the door when he heard faint footsteps from outside of it. He wanted to fight but his condition pleaded otherwise. 

Dream opened the door, “Oh you’re finally awake.” He sounded almost annoyed. Tommy glared, rattling against his chains. “Where am I!? What did you do to me!?” The blonde demanded, his voice hoarse. A smile formed from under the dirty blonde’s mask. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re never getting out.” Tommy froze, his eyes widened with horror at those words. 

His mind raced before the blonde’s eyes lit up. “What about Techno?” He hissed, “He’ll know you took me.” Dream gritted his teeth, “He doesn’t know where we are, Tommy.” Nethertheless, Tommy could sense his fear. The blonde formed a weak smirk, “I know you’re scared of him.” He taunted. Dream glared at him, “Don't forget where you are right now. I could kill you, y’know?” He hissed at the teen. 

The blonde scoffed, “You wouldn’t do that. You need leverage.” Tommy was right and they both knew it. Dream took off his mask, his emerald eyes were cold. “Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you, Tommy.” He snarled, pulling out a dagger from his pocket. Tommy let out an involuntary gasp, he backed away, as far as the chains would allow. 

Dream walked toward him, the blonde threw a punch the instant he was in range. Dream easily blocked it, he kicked the blonde in the face as hard as he could. Tommy cried out, clutching his eye. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Fuck..you.” He snarled in between sobs. “Don’t fight back.” Dream growled, brandishing his dagger so Tommy could see it. 

“It’ll be more than a kick next time.”


	2. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno discover that Tommy is missing and confront Dream

“Tommy, we’re home!” Phil’s cherry voice called from the front door, Techno huffed, “Looks like it snowed.” Phil’s smile faded when the teen didn’t answer the door. “Tommy?” He repeated, flinching when he realized that the door was unlocked. Techno noticed as well and frowned. “That’s weird.” He noted as he took a step inside. Father and son scanned the room, their eyes landing on the chair by the fireplace. It had been knocked over. 

“Tommy?” Techno called out to his younger brother. Again they were met with no response, “He was definitely here. Look at all of the crumbs he left on the table.” Techno huffed, trying to lighten the mood. Phil walked over to the chair to pick it up and froze. “What is it?” Techno asked his father out of concern and confusion. Phil pointed to the dried blood that had stained the floor. 

“It’s..” Phil started but Techno cut him off, “Blood?” The hybrid was bewildered to say the least. Something was wrong and they both knew it. “Check the basement, I’ll check the turtle farm.” Phil spoke, his voice trembling. Techno nodded, “Alright. Stay safe.” He adjusted his long braids. “Will do.” Phil shoved his hat on his head and ran out of the door. 

Techno climbed down the ladders to Tommy’s room, it looked deserted. Just as messy as it had been before. Techno bit his lip and climbed his way back up to the main floor. He got on his knees and examined the blood stain once more, his eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the possibilities. 

He heard Phil’s loud footsteps thunder up the stairs. He opened the door, panting. “He’s not there.” They said at the same time. Techno pressed his lips into a thin line, “He won’t have ran off by himself, right? Tommy’s not that stupid.” Techno asked. Phil shook his head, ignoring his remark. “No, he wouldn’t. He would’ve at least left a note.” He replied. Techno gritted his teeth, “There’s only one person who could’ve done this, Phil.” He hissed. Phil’s face darkened, “Dream.” He spat that name with hatred. 

Phil grabbed the hilt of his sword, both him and Techno saw red. “He’s going to pay.” The older blonde growled with fury. “Where does he live?” Phil asked, Techno shook his head. “No idea. I have an idea though.” He spoke coldly. Phil knew exactly what he meant.   
————-  
Dream eyes scoured through the letter, a smirk grew on his face. It was a request for a meeting from Techno. His ego screamed that they were none the wiser. Dream opened the cell door, putting the letter into his pocket. Tommy raised his head, one eye swollen shut. His one good eye glared at Dream with venom. “What do you want?” He spat, his voice hoarse. Dream huffed, slamming the door behind him. 

“They don’t care about you.” He taunted.  
Tommy struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back. He saw right through the dirty blonde’s act. “Go to hell.” He growled, thrashing against his restraints. “I’m not lying, Tommy. They really don’t give a shit about you.” He waved his hands in protest. Tommy’s glare darkened, “Why should I listen to you?” He spat. “If you don’t cooperate, I will kill you.” Dream told him, pulling his sword out of its sheath.

“I’m never going to be on your side.” Tommy spoke defiantly, not backing down when Dream raised his sword. Without another word, Dream slashed him across his cheeks and nose. Tommy hissed, biting back a cry. Dream swung back his leg and kicked him in the stomach, the blonde let out a pained cry. Tommy keeled over. The blonde wheezed, trying to regain his breath. “What about now?” Dream sneered, pulling him upright by the hair. 

The blonde gritted his bloodied teeth, glaring at the dirty blonde with rage and fear. He didn’t speak, just letting out labored breaths. Dream smirked, “That’s what I thought.” He turned his head, leaving his back to the blonde. Dream walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind him. Tommy sat with back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Tears welled up in his eyes, “Phil...Techno..Anyone, please.” He pleaded with a faint whimper. 

Tears streamed down the blonde’s scarred and bleeding face. He choked back a sob, he had never felt so alone since Logsted. His legs and arms felt numb. His stomach and head ached horribly. He hung his head, tears spilling onto the stone floor. His faith in his father and brother’s ability to save him was waning. But he knew that he was never giving in. No matter what Dream did to him. 

———  
Phil gritted his teeth as him and Techno arrived at the mountain. They and Dream had decided on a place to meet. Techno gripped his father’s shoulder, steadying him. Once the masked man arrived, Phil had to control his urge to push the dirty blonde off of the cliff. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Dream asked, with a smile that infuriated the pair to their very cores. “Oh, I was wondering. What should our next move be?” Techno asked, pushing the voices down into the back of his mind. 

Dream hummed, pondering the question. “I heard about some plans for some minor terrorism around L’manburg.” He suggested. Techno nodded, “Always good.” Phil nodded with agreement. He did hate L’manburg, but the true source of his rage was standing right in front of him. “Hm have you two seen Tommy anywhere?” Dream suddenly asked, keeping his innocent act up. Something inside of Phil snapped. He lurched forward and grabbed Dream by the neck with both hands. “Don’t fucking play that act, you bastard.” He sneered, “Where is Tommy?” He demanded. 

Dream’s shock subsided, he gritted his teeth. “Hell if I know. You should know. You’re his father after all.” Phil squeezed his neck tighter at this jab. “Don’t fucking play coy with me, mate.” He growled, dangling Dream over the cliff. “Where. Is. My. Son.” He repeated his demand. Dream smirked from under his mask. “I‘ll never tell you.” He spoke coldly. Techno brandished his sword, “Really?” The hybrid replied, pressing the blade against Dream’s chest. Dream smirked, wheezing out a breath when Phil made his grip even tighter.

“Why do you care?” Dream wheezed out. Techno’s eyes narrowed. “He’s my little brother, Dream. He’s my ally.” He growled, pressing the sword into his chest, drawing blood. Dream scoffed, “That didn’t stop you too from fighting before. Stop pretending. Both of you. Neither of you were there for him.” Dream spat. “You fucking almost drove the kid to suicide. You killed him and his friends multiple times.” Phil shouted, “You made his life hell.” Dream’s eyes slipped shut, “I’m sure his life would’ve been better if he had a father.” He retorted. 

“Where is Tommy.” Techno snarled driving the blade deeper into his chest. “You’ll never know.” He cackled, his face purple. That was the last straw. Phil let go of the dirty blonde’s neck. Letting him plummet to the rough water far below. Dream sank deep into the water, unable to escape due to his already oxygen deprived state. Just like that, Dream lost his first life. 

Phil and Techno glared at the harsh waters below. “We need to save Tommy.” Phil’s eyes welled with tears as he forced his head away from the sea. He pulled his son into a tight hug. “We’ll find him.” Techno reassured his father. He carded his fingers through his father’s short hair as he sobbed.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno find Tommy. Will they be able to save him?

Tommy raised his head when he heard stomps above him. His eye was still swollen shut, the newly formed cut across his face had stopped bleeding. His stomach must’ve been bruised. Just like his neck, Tommy huffed sardonically. His bound arms ached, he shuffled his legs and let out a pained scream. His ankles felt like they were on fire. He froze with fear when he heard thundering footsteps run down a flight of stairs and the hall outside the cell door. 

Dream threw open the cell door with more fury than usual. The dirty blonde’s chest was covered in bandages. “Shut up!” Dream snapped, slapping the blonde across the face. Tommy stared at Dream wide eyed. He noticed the dark bruises that covered Dream’s neck. “What..What happened to you?” He croaked. Dream huffed, “Doesn’t matter to you.” Tommy averted his gaze, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Dream raised an eyebrow when Tommy didn’t respond. “Got something to say?” He sneered, the blonde turned his head back to the dirty blonde. The blonde slowly made the connection between Dream’s new wounds and who he must’ve fought. “Did..they fight you?” Tommy croaked. Dream stiffened before nodding. “Yes.” He replied simply. Tommy huffed, “Told you.” He said without much emotion. 

Dream glared at the chained teen, “They’re never going to find you, Tommy.” Tommy only shivered, his mouth was beyond dry and his stomach ached with hunger pains. His one good eye was half lidded, dark circles were forming under it. Dream pressed his mouth into a thin line, “I’ll get you some food and water.” He spoke, closing the door behind him when he left. The blonde hung his head and stared at the floor. His foggy mind made it hard to think clearly. 

After a while, Dream opened the cell door with a tray in hand. On the tray was bread and a glass of water. Dream untied his wrists, letting him eat and drink. Tommy let out a cry as he tried to move his arms. Eventually, with a trembling hand he grabbed the glass of water and chugged it. He blinked, his mind slightly clearing after being slightly hydrated. He grabbed the bread and ate it. Feeling rejuvenated, he looked up at Dream. 

“What now?” He asked, his voice trembling. “That’s it. I have things to do.” The masked man responded cryptically and left the room. He heard the lock click and footsteps go up the stairs. Tommy let out a sigh, he could tell he was slipping again. He caressed his sore wrists as he laid against the cool wall. He didn’t dare move his legs, although their redness was worrying. The blonde wondered if Dream would just kill him. He doubted it, considering the positives to him keeping him alive. 

That didn’t mean that Tommy’s pain hurt any less. It felt like an eternity, sitting alone in the dark cell. He felt so alone and considering the only person he had seen in the last two days was Dream, didn’t make things any better. The blonde wondered if Phil and Techno were ever going to come for him. He was losing his resistance to fight back against Dream’s manipulation. The agony and loneliness eroded his rational thought.

Maybe they forgot him? Tommy always had feared that their love for him was just an act. The passing hours only reinforced that belief. Even Dream was gone. He wondered if that was bad or not. He was sure it wasn’t, knowing that Dream was the one behind this. But on the other side, Dream was starting to look like the only person he had right now. It was like an ocean of cold harsh water flowing against his skin. 

He gasped as tears built in his eyes, he felt submerged in it all. Familiar thoughts of grief, resentment and fear began to pull him under the waves. He closed his eyes, he almost just let himself go under. His eyes shot open letting out a panicked gasp. They didn’t hate him and he knew it. They were coming back for him. Even if they didn’t, he was going to save himself. He glared at the door, hatred and determination filling his good baby blue eye. Dream was going to pay dearly. All he needed to do was wait. 

Tommy slumped against the wall, a small triumphant smile playing on his features. He wouldn’t lose himself to his manipulation. He wasn’t a puppet. But he sure as hell was going to keep up the impression that he was. The blonde let his eyes flutter shut. He needed rest, that was for sure. 

Tommy groaned as light filtered into the room. His temples ached, he looked at Dream’s figure in the doorway. “Hello?” His voice called out, Tommy made sure to make it sound as meek as possible. “Good morning, Tommy.” Dream greeted, holding a tray of food. He scarfed down the food when it was put down in front of him. He couldn’t hide that he was starving. He stared at the dirty blonde before him, he bit back all of the instants he could easily spat without a second thought. 

“Are you okay?” He spoke with faux concern. Dream huffed before sitting before him. “I’m fine.” He answered simply. Tommy let out a sigh, averting his eyes to the ground. He hated doing this, he couldn’t wait to sink a blade into the masked man whenever he had the chance. He let out a somber sigh and he could tell Dream smirked from under his mask. “Why did I think that they ever cared about me?” He asked morosefully. 

Dream hummed before taking off his mask. He was an idiot if Tommy thought that made him look more sincere. “They used you, Tommy.” He spoke with faux sympathy. No, you did. Tommy kept his gaze on the ground. They both froze when they heard a commotion from upstairs. “It’s them.” Dream spat, running up the stairs. He even forgot to close the door. What an idiot, Tommy huffed with a small smirk. He scoured the room to see what he had at his disposal. His eye lit up when he saw a medium size rock. He laid on the floor, stretching himself as far out as possible. He just managed to grab onto it with his fingertips.

The blonde grunted, pulling the rock toward him. Eventually it was by his lap. Now for the hard part, he bit the inside of cheek as he grabbed his lower leg, he raised the rock as far up in the air as he could. He slammed it into the chain, after a few attempts the first one broke off. A grin formed on his wounded face. He struck the second one, breaking the chain with confidence he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. He gritted his teeth when he moved his feet. He froze when he heard a particularly loud shout from upstairs. He crawled to the corner behind the door, clutching a knife. 

His pulse quickened as the footsteps rapidly descended down the steps. He gripped the knife until his knuckles grew white. He held his breath when the footsteps stopped right outside the door. Phil stared into the cell with bewilderment, seeing the mess on the floor and the chains. He had managed to sneak past Dream as him and Techno fought. He stepped into the room. Tommy was prepared to stab at the booted leg before Phil completely walked into the room. His hand was on his katana out of habit. 

“Phil?” Tommy blurted out in a whisper, his eyes wide. Phil spun around, gasping when he saw the blonde in the corner. He dropped to his knees. “Tommy!” He whisper-yelled, pulling his son into a tight embrace. Tears spilled down both of their faces. Tommy shook like a leaf, “I knew you were coming back for me.” He said with a relieved grin, wrapping his arms around the back of his dad’s neck. Hands clasped over Phil’s mouth when he saw the condition Tommy was in. His left eye had been swollen shut, a new cut now stretched across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He almost looked gaunt, he had bags under his eyes. 

Tommy offered him a gentle smile, “I’m okay, Dad.” He tried to reassure him. Fury filled the older blonde’s eyes as he saw the dark bruises on Tommy’s neck. Phil wished he had pushed farther into Dream’s neck when he had the chance. “Come on let’s get out of here.” Phil urged, Tommy nodded, keeping his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil tried to get them both back to their feet. Tommy hissed in pain, “Motherfucker.” He swore, his ankles shook and ached. “I don’t think I can walk, Phil.” He hissed out, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. Phil nodded, easily hoisting up the light teen. 

Tommy buried his head into his father’s shoulder as he carried him up the stairs. He kept his eyes shut, he felt lightheaded. But that didn’t stop him from stiffening when he heard Techno shout in pain as Dream stabbed his side. Techno punched Dream in the face, shattering the mask instantly. Phil gently placed Tommy on the ground, rushing to help Techno. The older blonde brandished his katana, charging in, Phil stabbed Dream in the back. Items fell out of Techno’s pocket while he fought Dream. One of which was a loaded crossbow. Tommy saw his chance to help, he slowly crawled over to the weapon, he pointed the arrow toward the trio. His hands shook over the trigger, he wouldn’t dare to shoot his father or brother. 

Dream swung his elbow, socking Phil in the jaw. Phil jumped back, going in a defensive stance. He didn’t even notice that Tommy had moved from where he left him. Techno growled, slashing at Dream. He stabbed him in the shoulder while Dream kicked Techno in the stomach, shoving him away.   
Techno landed on ground, Dream marched over to him with his sword outstretched. The crossbow shook, Tommy gritted his teeth and fired, the arrow whizzed by Dream’s face. Tommy silently swore as Dream turned his head and stared at the young blonde in shock. Tommy scoured the ground for another arrow and stiffened when he couldn’t find one. “Tommy?” Dream called out, he could hear his voice tremble in shock. His emerald eyes morphed into rage when he realized what Tommy was trying to do. 

Phil raced to Tommy’s side, the older blonde stood in front of his son. “Stay away from him.” He hissed with venom. While Dream was distracted, Techno swiped his legs with his own. Toppling him to the ground. Before Dream even knew what happened, Techno had grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground. “I thought you were on my side.” Dream breathed out. Tommy let out a laugh. “You really are a fucking fool. Eh? I was never on your side, Dream.” He sneered, he had an arm wrapped around Phil, keeping him upright. 

Phil walked them both to Dream and Techno. “You really thought that after all that you fucking put me through, I would be on your side?” He scoffed with disbelief. “You tried to drown me. Guess what, Dream?” He pointed at himself with an almost manic smile on his face. “You fucking failed.” He spat, Phil helped Tommy get on his knees. Dream growled, “I’m going to kill you.” Normally Tommy would’ve quivered but that only made him more furious. He swung back his fist and punched the dirty blonde’s face. A grin of satisfaction grew on the teen’s face as his nose started to bleed. 

“Y’know, Dream. When I said that I was never going to be on your side. That wasn’t a protest. That was a promise.” Tommy spoke coldly. “I was the only one here for you!” Dream shouted, cringing as blood dripped into his mouth. Tommy laughed sardonically at the audacity. “You were the one who drove everyone else away. You’re the problem. Ever notice how you have no one? Where’s George and Sapnap? Oh right, they left you.” Dream struggled against Techno’s grip, he wanted to wrang his hands around the teen’s neck more than anything. 

“Doesn’t feel good when you’re the one gettin’ it, huh? Now you only understand a fraction of what you made me feel. Really makes you feel like a failure?” He questioned. His eyes narrowed when Dream didn’t reply. “Fucking answer me. Does it hurt?” He growled. “You’re a monster.” Dream croaked. Tommy scoffed, “You would be an expert on that. Wouldn’t ya?” He snarled. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but his head began to pound. He hissed, putting a hand on his temple. Phil put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. “Go to hell, Dream.” Tommy sneered, before squeezing eyes shut. 

Phil felt his son lean against him, the teen’s face was constricted in pain. “Tommy?” He whispered to him. “Let’s get out of here.” He gasped out. Phil nodded, hoisting the younger blonde into his arms. Techno shoved Dream’s head into the dirt when he struggled against him. “Don’t even try.” Techno growled, Dream didn’t heed his warning. Techno grabbed his sword and whacked him with its hilt. Dream instantly went limp against the ground. Techno dragged his body inside Dream’s house. “Should we set this alight?” Techno asked the blondes. “Yes.” Tommy croaked out, still clutching his head. 

Techno nodded, pulling out a flint and steel. He locked the front door before dousing the wooden house in flames. The hybrid huffed, satisfied with his work. “Alright, let’s go home.” He said with a small smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, y’know?” Techno spoke to Tommy as the trio walked back home. Tommy gave him a weak smile. “Thanks for saving me.” He croaked. Phil smiled gently, adjusting his hold on Tommy. “Of course.” Phil’s smile fell. “I’m sorry for letting you get hurt.”


	4. Epilogue

Techno opened the door for the pair, letting out a huff at the disarray the cabin was left in. “Tommy?” The blonde hummed in response. “Is it okay if you sleep upstairs until your injuries heal?” Tommy nodded weakly, he didn’t want to be alone anyway. Techno nodded, “I’ll make some food.” Phil nodded and climbed up the ladder as gently as he could. Phil laid Tommy down in his bed in the attic, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Tommy let out a relieved sigh, curling into the covers. 

Phil gave him a weak smile, “We need to dress your wounds.” He spoke, searching the room for a first aid kit. Tommy turned to his side, looking at his father as he worked. “Can we get these shackles off?” Tommy groaned, Phil nodded before turning around with the box in hand. The older blonde huffed, placing the kit at the foot of the bed. Phil had grabbed a bobby pin from Techno’s desk. Tommy stretched out his legs, Phil held his ankle gently. 

The older blonde jiggled the bobby pin in the lock, sighing with relief when it unlocked. He cringed at the skin’s condition. It was raw, an angry shade of red. “What is it?” Tommy asked, wincing when the cold air bit his sensitive skin. “Dad?” Tommy repeated, concerned at his silence. “It’s just your ankles, Tommy…” His quiet voice trailed off, moving to unlock the other one. As soon as Phil finished, Tommy sat up and scanned his ankles. He cringed from the pain of the sudden movement. 

Tommy offered his father a pained smile, “It’s going to be fine, Dad.” He tried to reassure Phil as well as himself. Tommy gritted his teeth as Phil disinfected and bandaged his ankles. Phil’s somber gaze softened further as he looked at the teen’s wounded face. “Your eye looks like it's getting worse.” He sighed, Tommy flinched when he brushed the bruise with his hand. Tommy huffed bitterly, averting his gaze. His eye was still swollen shut and the skin around it had become a shade of dark purple. “That’s what happens when you get kicked in the eye.” He laughed humorlessly. 

Phil pulled his son into a hug, Tommy stiffened for a moment before hugging him back. “I’m sorry.” Tears built up in Phil’s eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut. Tommy buried his face in his father’s uniform. Tommy rubbed comforting circles into his father’s back as he cried. The blonde flinched when he felt something wet building up his eyes. He closed his eyes, letting the tears dampen Phil’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Tommy.” Phil sobbed, Tommy pulled him closer. “We’re okay now.” Tommy replied, “It’s okay.” 

Neither of them wanted to let go. But eventually Tommy pulled away from the embrace, wiping his tears away. He frowned when he noticed the dark circles under his father’s eyes. Phil held his hand, Tommy gave his a reassuring squeeze. Phil gave him a small smile, kissing his forehead. Phil huffed, grabbing the bandages and disinfectant, “We need to finish dressing your wounds.” Tommy nodded in agreement, straightening his posture. 

Phil put the bandage to his eye, stiffening when Tommy flinched. “Are you okay?” He asked his son with worry. “I’ll be fine. It just hurts.” He replied, gritting his teeth. Phil nodded, he wrapped the bandages around his head, soon covering the bruise. Tommy let out a sigh of relief when Phil finished. “Sorry. It’s just your cut now.” He spoke, wiping the wound with disinfectant. He grabbed a large band aid and applied it to the bridge of his nose. “Alright, done!” He said with a gentle smile. 

“Can I see it?” The blonde asked with curiosity. Phil nodded, walking over to Techno’s desk and grabbing the mirror. He handed the mirror to the blonde, Tommy held the handle and gazed into the mirror. Despite his wounds, he grinned, “I look like a badass.” Phil smiled, “You are.” He affirmed. Tommy’s baby blue eye lit up, “Really?” He asked. “Yup,” Phil nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tommy smiled, “Thanks, Dad.” 

A pleasant aroma wafted into the attic, Tommy and Phil turned their heads to the ladder. “Food’s ready.” Techno spoke, putting the tray of food on the floor before hoisting himself up the extra distance. Techno placed the tray on his desk and handed glasses of water to Tommy and Phil. “Thanks, Techno.” Tommy said with a grin, before drinking the glass. Phil frowned, turning his head to Techno. “Do you think he can eat?” He asked. Techno shrugged, “Probably.” He spoke, handing Tommy a chicken sandwich. 

Tommy’s mouth practically watered, he quickly scarfed it down. He cringed as he swallowed, “Fuck,” He gasped, rubbing his neck. “Yeah..It’s going to hurt for a while.” Phil spoke, “Don’t eat too fast.” He advised. Phil drank his cup of water, placing his and Tommy’s empty glasses on the desk. He grabbed his sandwich and ate it while Tommy and Techno talked. Tommy grinned, “Do you guys want to play a game?” Techno and Phil nodded. 

\-------  
Tommy woke up with a start, wheezing out short breaths. His eye darted around the room, relaxing slightly when he saw Phil and Techno asleep in the room with him. He pushed the heavy cover off of him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He pulled his legs to his chest as he caught his breath. Phil furrowed his eyebrow, slowly opening his eyes when he heard quiet crying. 

Tommy clutched his hands over his mouth, tears spilling down his face. “Tommy?” Phil’s tired voice called out in the dark. Tommy didn’t respond, he only buried his head in his knees. Phil got onto his feet and walked across the room and sat on Tommy’s bed, next to him. He pulled him into a hug. “Did you have a nightmare?” He asked gently, Tommy raised his head and nodded. His hair draped over his bandaged eye, he hugged Phil back. Phil’s expression softened, he ran his fingers through the blonde’s curly hair. “It’s okay, Tommy. I’m here. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Tommy shook his head. It was about Dream again. He had found him in the woods. He thought about his hands wrapping tight around his neck. He couldn’t breathe. Then he heard Techno’s and Phil’s voices in the distance. He felt the grip around his throat tighten. Tears spilled down the blonde’s cheeks as he gasped for air. The burning slowly faded. He felt so cold. Dream squeezed his neck long after the blonde had gone limp. His face had grown to a sickly shade of purple. The mark of tears dug into his skin. Residue of blood had smeared around his lips. 

“That’s okay,” Phil said with a gentle smile, it quickly fell when Tommy sobbed. “Please don’t leave me.” Tommy pleaded, gripping onto Phil for dear life. “I don’t want to die. Please.” Phil pulled him closer, “I’m never going to let you get hurt again.” Phil vowed as Tommy leaned against him. He looked so small and vulnerable. The pit in Phil’s chest grew, “You’re not going to die, Tommy. We’re going to protect you no matter what.” He promised the teen. 

Tommy stiffened, tears stung his eyes. They were going to die. “You can’t leave.” He sobbed, “You can’t-” He cut himself with a gasp. He pulled back from Phil’s embrace, he was clutching his neck. His eye was wild and panicked as he gasped for air. Phil pulled down his trembling hands and held them tightly. “Shhhh, look at me.” He tried to soothe. “Breathe in deeply.” He advised and Tommy took in a shaky gasp. 

Tommy inhaled and exhaled, he slowly started to regulate his breathing. “You’re okay. We’re okay.” Phil reassured him, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. Tommy sighed a shaky breath, “I’m..okay.” He had to say it so he’d believe it, he hugged himself. “I can play a disk for you.” Phil offered, handing him a tissue. Tommy blew his nose and gave him a weak nod, “I’d like that.”


End file.
